There are many known retrieval systems for locating objects accessible from a vertical plane, and for delivering the objects to a designated location. A common problem faced by such systems is how to accurately keep track of objects, such as individual file folders. This problem is encountered due to the fact that the prior art systems retrieve and store a container or a bin of file folders, to and from a designated location, instead of individually processing the file folders. Containers or bins are retrieved and stored due to the difficulty in locating individual thin objects such as file folders.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system in which file folders are retrieved and stored individually and automatically.
It is a further object of this invention to provide automated, individual, file folder retrieval and storage apparatus having a carrier which travels from receiving and delivering areas to a designated location, stops exactly at the designated location, and thereafter pushes aside file folders, adjoining the designated file folder; on both sides, thereof, in order to exactly retrieve and relocate the folder to the designated location.
It is a further object of this invention to provide file folder retrieval and storage apparatus which has a receiving section and a delivering section to make it easier to handle file folder receiving and delivering.